Traditional appliance doors have a factory-installed exterior cover that is made from high grade sheet steel, such as stainless steel, or from corrosion-protected sheet steel. More recently, appliances have been integrated into kitchen furniture or installed adjacent thereto. In many cases, it is desirable for the appearance of the appliances to match, for example, the kitchen cabinets or other furniture. Accordingly, decorative door panels can be coupled to the doors.
Typically, a decorative door panel is subsequently joined to the door of an appliance after the appliance is installed in its intended place of use. An objective during installation of such a decorative door panel is to achieve flush and level alignment with the kitchen furniture adjacent thereto. With integrated appliances, the length and/or width of the decorative door panel is generally a few centimeters longer and/or wider than the appliance door since the decorative door panel must cover both the appliance door as well as the opening for the space in which the appliance is installed.
Current mechanisms for decorative door panel adjustment require a great deal of time and effort. For instance, existing mechanisms typically utilize turnscrew posts to provide vertical lift to decorative door panels. Such mechanisms are difficult to access, not easily operated, and fail to achieve precise decorative panel adjustment.
Accordingly, an assembly kit that allows for more efficient and precise decorative door panel adjustment would be desirable. Additionally, a door assembly incorporating such an assembly kit would be particularly useful.